


On appelle ça l'amour, certainement fatal

by Alaynna



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Humour, Intrigue, Jealousy, Legends, Original Fiction, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaynna/pseuds/Alaynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On dit que Perséphone a été enlevée par Hadès et qu'elle ne voulait pas le rejoindre. Et si c'était une version erronée de l'histoire?<br/>Entre Déméter, mère poule autoritaire, Perséphone, jeune fille avide de liberté qui prend vite du caractère et Hadès, divinité sortant rarement au grand jour et déjà casé avec Menthé, une nymphe infernale, on se doute que l'histoire est beaucoup plus complexe.<br/>Voici les événements allant de leur rencontre à ce célèbre épisode, sans doute exagéré par une mère désespérée et des divinités olympiennes capricieuses qui voulaient un peu s'amuser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Invitations à la chaîne

**Author's Note:**

> Cette nouvelle a déjà été publiée sur Fictionpress il y a de cela un an. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de la réécrire (oui, oui, j'en suis l'auteure je vous rassure) parce qu'à force de la relire, j'y ai vu quelques défauts, certains aspects qui ne me plaisaient plus trop donc voilà, je la reposte ici version... améliorée -du moins je l'espère.  
> Certains passages seront gardés tels quels, d'autres modifiés en partie ou totalement, des passages seront ajoutés mais j'espère que dans tous les cas, ça vous plaira =3  
> Pour le moment, je reste sur l'idée de 20 chapitres, mais peut-être que ça changera aussi.

Sur une île de la Méditerranée, à la pointe de la botte italienne, dans un palais aux colonnes finement sculptées, une voix s'élevait avec vigueur.

\- Il en est hors de question, tu ne sors pas d'ici !

\- Mais mère... tenta d'intercéder une voix plaintive.

\- Pas de « mais ». Tu verras Aphrodite sur l'Olympe dans six jours, c'est amplement suffisant, lâcha sèchement la voix plus mature.

Une demoiselle contrariée quitta la chambre de la maîtresse des lieux, Déméter, déesse de l'agriculture, aimante envers les humains et malheureusement, une mère très -trop- possessive. Soupirant de désespoir à l'idée de ne jamais pouvoir mettre un pied hors des résidences de sa mère, Perséphone, prisonnière malgré elle, soupira bruyamment. Sa mère était devenue intenable depuis l'annonce des festivités par Zeus. Leur auguste souverain olympien avait en effet invité toutes les divinités sur le mont Olympe pour la célébration de sa victoire sur le titan Cronos, il y a des siècles désormais. Il y avait très souvent des fêtes chez les dieux mais celle-ci était en quelque sorte "l'incontournable" de l'année, puisqu'elle marquait le début de leur ère, juste après celle des Titans. 

La jeune femme, dépitée, rejoignit ses appartements dont l'immense terrasse donnait un superbe panorama de la mer Méditerranée. Une vue qui aurait coupé le souffle à plus d'un, mais qui était devenue terriblement banale pour la demoiselle qui n'avait jamais connu que cette île, à quelques TRES rares exceptions. On savait très bien parmi les Olympiens qu'elle existait, mais seuls quelques uns avaient pu poser les yeux sur elle. Divinité majeure qu'on tenait à protéger? Même pas... Perséphone n'était qu'une divinité mineure, ayant à peu près le même rôle que sa mère: le retour de la végétation au printemps et la floraison. Pas de quoi s'imposer lors des dîners mondains pas vrai? Surtout que Déméter remplissait déjà parfaitement son rôle. La fille faisait donc presque office de décor, ou éventuellement de remplaçante toute prête en cas de disparition de la déesse en titre. Cela expliquait la frustration que ressentait la jeune déesse après tant de décennies et son envie de quitter l'île et se mêler à la vie, la vraie, celle qu'on vit au contact d'autres personnes et où on est libre d'aller où on veut.  
Bref, pour le moment elle était toujours bloquée. Sa main prit au passage la missive envoyée par Aphrodite pour la relire sous les rayons du soleil matinal. Le lendemain soir, la déesse de l'Amour organisait ses propres festivités, uniquement entre femmes, et Perséphone y avait été invitée. Cependant, Déméter s'y était formellement opposée. Tout ceci à cause de l'annonce de la présence obligatoire de la mère ET de la fille aux festivités de Zeus, ce qui l'avait rendue encore plus stricte que d'habitude. Après tant d'années à cacher sa fille sur son île, la voilà obligée de la révéler au grand jour face à toute l'Olympe! Ca demanderait une longue préparation psychologique et tout un tas de plans divers pour pouvoir s'esquiver rapidement sans froisser le Tout puissant.

\- J'espère que ça la décoincera un peu, que je puisse enfin découvrir le monde, lâcha la fille pour elle-même.

\- Il y a tant de tentations au dehors, elle tente de te protéger c'est tout, résonna une voix masculine, faisant sursauter la demoiselle rêveuse.

\- Hermès !

Le messager divin se tenait en effet debout sur le rebord de la terrasse, attendant sans doute la réponse à la missive. S'il se tenait là, c'est qu'il était en effet le seul être de sexe masculin autorisé par Déméter à poser les yeux sur sa précieuse fille. Pas vraiment le choix de toute façon, vu qu'il était le messager en titre de l'Olympe, il devait entrer dans les demeures de tout le monde.  
Perséphone était toujours contente de le voir, il la tenait au courant de ce qui se passait au delà des mers et chez ces divinités olympiennes qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontrées, pour la plupart. Elle le connaissait depuis aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, c'était un peu son ami d'enfance. 

\- Admet que c'est stupide de me l'interdire. J'ai toujours été enfermée ici mais mon existence n'a jamais été un secret, se plaignit-elle ouvertement, juste que...

\- Juste que personne ne t'a jamais vu, aucun œil mâle du moins, et la fidélité d'Aphrodite n'étant plus à prouver, elle a peur que tu deviennes comme elle si tu la fréquentes trop, assena l'éphèbe.

\- Pourtant tu peux venir me voir. C'est qu'elle ne doit pas te croire menaçant... ou pas attiré par les femmes.

\- Aouch! Tu fais mal quand tu veux. Moi, pas menaçant? Disons plutôt que j'ai su cacher comme il faut toutes mes conquêtes. C'est toi qui devrais te méfier.

\- Ouuuh, je suis terrifiée. Enfin, cette interdiction reste stupide. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me rend dans son palais et... Je crois qu'elle veut que je suive plutôt Athéna, et que je reste une déesse vierge.

\- Oh, et ça te dérangerait ?

L'oeil moqueur du messager interrogeait la jeune femme. Que voulait-elle ? Qu'espérait-elle en sortant de ces murs ?

\- Ca ne me dérangerait pas, j'admire beaucoup Athéna mais... j'ignore si j'aurais le courage. D'un autre côté, je n'ai jamais touché un homme sauf pour les baise mains et on ne peut pas être en manque de quelque chose qu'on n'a jamais connu... je ne sais pas... Mère doit s'imaginer que je deviendrais soudainement volage ou qu'on voudra m'enlever dés que j'apparaîtrais en dehors de l'île ! Elle veut choisir pour moi et je ne le supporte pas. Me voilà donc enfermée à double tour ici alors que dans quelques jours je paraîtrais devant Zeus. Où est la logique?

Hermès s'approcha de la prisonnière et baisa délicatement sa main en guise d'au revoir, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

\- Aphrodite sera énormément déçue de ne pas te voir, mais... si tu as le courage de faire le mur, présente toi au détroit de Messine demain soir, il est possible que j'y passe, sussura t-il avant de sauter de la terrasse et disparaître dans le vent.

Hermès, messager divin qui vola le troupeau d'Apollon peu après sa naissance aurait-il une idée derrière la tête ? Il lui avait promis après tout, il y a quelques années déjà, de la mener au bout du monde. Une promesse jetée à la va-vite, comme on accorde une promesse du bout des lèvres pour avoir la paix alors qu'on sait pertinemment qu'on ne la respectera pas. Toutefois, Perséphone se mit à chantonner, étonnamment heureuse malgré l'interdiction de sa mère, et avait soudainement hâte d'être à demain soir. Les choses changeraient plus tôt que prévu avec de la chance et il fallait qu'elle soit prête pour ces changements.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

\- Sire, une missive pour vous.

\- Hmm...

D'un geste négligé de la main, l'homme occupé à parapher de nombreux parchemins fit signe de déposer le rouleau sans même lever les yeux. Une missive ici bas? En quel honneur? Qu'importe, le messager, un grand homme mince habillé d'une toge noire trainant par terre, se retira après une légère inclination de la tête. Il laissa son souverain infernal à ses comptes, du moins il supposait, et retourna dans son palais du Tartare, aux portes des Enfers.

Vidant son verre de vin d'un trait, Hadès sortit enfin de sa paperasse après de longues heures courbé sur sa table. Il se massait lentement le crâne de ses doigts fins quand il se rappela la missive apportée tout à l'heure par Thanatos, incarnation de la Mort et son bras droit. Il se resservit un autre verre et le but tout en lisant le bout de parchemin qui...

\- C'est pas vrai!

S'étranglant à moitié en lisant la cordiale invitation de son cher frère, Hadès manqua de peu de le maudire. Encore une invitation... mais pas n'importe laquelle! Celle-ci était "inévitable". Il n'avait rien contre une petite visite de temps à autre, juste entre eux deux, avec Héra éventuellement mais sortir devant toute l'Olympe non merci! Les Enfers lui allaient très bien. Il n'y vivait pas seul, certes, mais il n'était entouré que par un cercle restreint et c'était tout ce qu'il désirait. Quelle utilité d'aller parader des heures dans les jardins de l'Olympe? Il connaissait déjà tout le monde, n'adressait la parole qu'à 4 ou 5 personnes sur toute la journée avant de rentrer et de se détendre en se disant "Enfin, c'est fini, tranquille pour un moment". Il pourrait prétexter de nombreuses responsabilités comme les Titans agités au Tartare qu'il fallait surveiller,... Mais il connaissait son frangin, ce dernier arguerait que d'autres pouvaient bien prendre le relais juste pour une journée, et qu'il avait déjà esquivé les petites festivités du siècle dernier. De toute façon, il était écrit en toutes lettres, de la main de Zeus en personne, qu'il devait venir A TOUT PRIX. 

Hadès était donc attaché à l'Olympe comme Prométhée à son rocher... Aucun moyen de fuir, et il n'avait plus de vin. Il soupira bruyamment.

\- Une mauvaise nouvelle?

La voix féminine qui posait cette question s'appelait Menthé, nymphe et amante en titre d'Hadès, la seule femme qui ait osé l'accompagner ici -en dehors des créatures infernales comme les Erinyes-. Née aux Enfers, la jeune femme avait tenté de vivre sur Terre mais était vite retournée aux Enfers après avoir été trahie par son amant humain. Elle avait fini par rencontrer Hadès et s'en amouracher, le souverain ayant l'indéniable avantage de ne pas avoir d'autres amantes, chose qui plaisait à la jalouse nymphe. Cela faisait déjà de longues décennies qu'ils vivaient ensemble et la jeune femme était un peu l'intendante du palais de son amant qu'elle dirigeait comme une maîtresse de maison. On disait qu'elle convoitait le titre de Reine des Enfers et bien qu'elle ne l'admette pas face aux autres, c'était vrai. Seulement, le roi ne semblait pas plus que ça attiré par le mariage. Il aimait sincèrement Menthé, certes, mais parfois il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir Héra en face de lui quand elle se mettait en colère. Vu la réputation de Zeus et Héra sur la "bonne" ambiance de leur couple, il avait un peu peur. Dernier point qui le freinait et le peinait, la nymphe semblait peu disposée à s'intéresser à la vie aux Enfers, même si elle y était née. Elle gérait très bien le palais, faisait très bien les liaisons avec l'Olympe quand il y avait besoin mais quand il s'agissait d'aller voir les Hécatonchires, les Erynies ou autre, elle s'arrangeait pour donner la tâche à un autre. Pour Hadès, qui aimait beaucoup cet endroit, c'était dur.

\- Hadès? relança la jeune femme, inquiète de ce silence.  
\- Oui, désolé. Zeus nous invite à sa fête, encore.  
\- Oh... et vu la tête que tu faisais, je suppose qu'il t'oblige à y aller?  
\- Tu as tout compris... Bon, excuse moi, je vais prévenir les autres.

"Les autres" désignaient son bras droit et ses subordonnés directs, les seuls à pouvoir gérer les Enfers en son absence. Enfin, c'était écrit ça sur le parchemin. En pratique...

\- Eaque, Minos, Rhadamante! interpella le souverain en arrivant dans la salle des Jugements.

\- Sire! répondirent les trois juges à l'unisson.

Les jugements s'interrompirent et le trio se leva à l'arrivée du souverain. Les Ombres des mortels, elles, reculèrent toutes de quelques pas à l'approche de l'infernale divinité. Leur instinct leur dictait de ne pas rester près d'une aura divine. Il ne leur accorda pas un regard de toute manière et expliqua la situation aux trois hommes sans passer par quatre chemins.

\- Dans cinq jours, mon frère Zeus me convoque à l'Olympe et je serai donc absent toute la journée. Vous dirigerez les Enfers pendant ce temps, Thanatos continuera de surveiller le Tartare et Charon suspendra les traversées en attendant mon retour.

\- Bien Sire, signala Rhadamante. Vous irez seul?

Question pratique en cas de problème, devraient-ils s'adresser à Menthé, si elle restait là, ou devraient-ils courir jusqu'en Olympe pour les prévenir?

\- Menthé viendra avec moi, bien sûr, clôtura le souverain.

Il tourna les talons et les jugements reprirent. Les trois juges avaient hésité à signaler à leur maître que les Enfers pouvaient tourner comme d'habitude juste pour une journée en son absence, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas envisageable à moins de vouloir subir son courroux. C'était inenvisageable que son royaume tourne sans lui, ils l'avaient compris il y a longtemps. Ils se lancèrent alors un dernier regard, ce n'était qu'une journée après tout, il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que rien de grave n'arriverait qui rendrait le dieu infernal -au sens propre- beaucoup plus infernal -sens figuré.


	2. Fugue Nocturne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une petite fugue n'a jamais fait de mal à personne... ou presque.

Perséphone s'était réveillée tard ce matin là, ce qui était contraire à ses habitudes. Toutefois, elle était si impatiente d'être à ce soir pour rejoindre Hermès, qu'elle avait préféré se lever tard pour éviter de tourner en rond en fixant la course du soleil. Après son réveil, ses suivantes eurent juste le temps de la préparer pour le déjeuner. En voyant sa mère, le future fugueuse se rappela qu'elle était sensée être contrariée, aussi plaqua t-elle un air triste sur son visage et commença le repas en silence.

Déméter, en bonne mère qu'elle pensait être, choisit de croire que sa fille avait traîné au lit pour oublier sa déception de la veille, et que son silence avait la même cause. Elle tenta alors de lui arracher quelques mots en lui proposant des activités pour l'après midi: équitation, jeux aquatiques avec les Océanides,... Perséphone agréa du bout des lèvres et profita du remord de sa génitrice pour demander de pratiquer le tir à l'arc. La maîtrise des armes était en effet un sujet qui rebutait la déesse de l'agriculture, fermement persuadée qu'une déesse, à moins qu'elle n'incarne la guerre, ne devait pas avoir d'armes entre les mains. Mais la demoiselle au faux air triste avait bien calculé sa demande car la maîtresse des lieux lui accorda son souhait, à condition qu'elle soit continuellement accompagnée pour éviter les accidents. Intérieurement, Perséphone se dit que cette condition était appliquée depuis tellement longtemps que ça en était devenu un dogme de vie, mais ses lèvres restèrent closes.

De sa fenêtre, sitôt le repas fini, Déméter regarda donc sa fille partir à bride abattue, leur groupe soulevant un nuage de poussière derrières elles. Il fallait qu'elle profite de ces derniers instants où elles étaient seules, au calme sur leur île. Pour elle, il était limpide comme de l'eau de roche qu'on harcèlerait sa fille pour une union sitôt parue devant le puissant Zeus, si ce dernier ne la gardait pas. Bien sûr, Déméter éprouvait un profond respect et amour devant leur souverain mais en terme de relations amoureuses, le mot fidélité ne devait avoir que rarement franchi ses lèvres. Non, personne n'aurait sa fille, à moins qu'Héra elle même l'y contraigne, et seulement car elle représentait le mariage.   
Perséphone n'était pas stupide, elle le savait, mais il y avait tellement de manipulateurs au dehors... Tant de personnes qui pourraient l'éloigner d'elle, la lui arracher. C'était tout bonnement inconcevable! N'en déplaise à Aphrodite, mais sa fille adorée était une des plus belles de l'Olympe, elle en était persuadée mais nul ne l'aurait, PAS UN.   
C'était décidé, pour cette fête, elles iraient saluer le couple suprême, plus quelques autres, et repartiraient au bout d'une ou deux heures, c'était bien assez pour une première sortie. Plus elles resteraient longtemps, plus Perséphone risquait de s'y plaire et c'était hors de question.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Plus loin, leur course folle calmée, la jeune fille terminait de donner ses instructions:

\- Vous avez compris n'est ce pas? Electre, tu as ma corpulence, tu te cacheras sous mes draps au cas où ma mère veuille vérifier que je sois là, quant aux autres, je veux que les portes soient ouvertes pour que je puisse rentrer sans problèmes, d'accord?

\- Mais... ce n'est pas un peu risqué? Et si votre mère le découvrait quand même? s'éleva une petite voix appartement à la dite Electre.

\- Je serai discrète, de toute manière elle ne peut pas plus m'emprisonner que ce qu'elle m'inflige déjà!

\- S'il vous plait, autorisez au moins l'une d'entre nous de vous accompagner! implora une autre océanide.

\- Non, je vais juste voir Aphrodite, ne vous inquiétez pas autant. C'est décidé de toute façon, j'irai seule. 

Les nymphes se turent devant l'obstination de leur maîtresse, échangeant un regard inquiet. Certes Déméter était déjà très intrusive dans la vie de sa fille, mais quelque chose leur disait qu'elle pouvait l'être encore plus. En attendant qu'importe, la jeune déesse entraînait déjà ses amies dans une activité de tir à l'arc, dans laquelle elle excellait. Artémis avait en effet été assez généreuse pour lui apprendre comment tirer lors d'une des rares sorties autorisées au dehors. 

Au final, cette sortie, qui n'était qu'un prétexte pour mettre au courant ses compagnes de son plan, permit de faire vite passer le temps jusqu'au soir. Elle sentait bien que ses compagnes étaient inquiètes et craignaient que le pot-aux-roses soit découvert mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Si Zeus lui avait demandé de paraître enfin au grand jour, c'est qu'il avait jugé que son emprisonnement était terminé, elle pouvait donc s'accorder quelques libertés en avance, non? 

___________________________________________________________________________________

La future fugueuse prit un bain dés qu'elle rentra afin de retrouver une mine éclatante pour la soirée. Sa mère se félicita d'avoir laissé sa fille sortir et pratiquer ce sport qu'elle aimait tant, car indubitablement, sa fille avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Bien entendu, la véritable raison était toute autre mais seul le futur décidera s'il daigne la révéler à la puissante déesse de l'agriculture.

Déméter laissa Perséphone se retirer pour jouer de la lyre et les notes de musique s'élevèrent dans le palais peu de temps après. Temporairement calmée vis à vis de l'invitation de Zeus -elle avait éduquée seule sa fille après tout, peut-être qu'elle aurait la sagesse de rester constamment entourée de ses compagnes comme aujourd'hui-, la déesse se mit à réfléchir à une parure qu'elle pourrait lui offrir pour cette soirée. Il était important, plus que jamais, de resserrer au maximum les liens mère/fille pour faire un bouclier face aux tentations du monde. 

A l'étage au dessus, la jeune femme continuait de pratiquer son chant préféré à la lyre, pour endormir la vigilance de sa mère. Les nymphes préparaient les affaires que mettraient la rebelle tout à l'heure. Electre mit une des tuniques de sa maîtresse et se mit au lit à sa place tandis qu'on éteignait les lumières. La nuit tombait peu à peu et la jeune déesse regardait fréquemment la lune se mettre à luire de plus en plus fort dans le ciel nocturne. Enfin, l'heure d'aller au lieu du rendez-vous arriva. Hermès serait déjà là, il n'y avait plus une seconde à perdre.

Perséphone enfila rapidement ses vêtements de voyage -seuls frusques sombres qu'elle possédait- et qui la dissimulerait plus facilement dans la nuit. Vérifiant que sa mère n'était pas dans les alentours, l'espiègle demoiselle emprunta la porte dissimulée de ses appartements menant à ses bains personnels, et de là prit les corridors des domestiques. Ces derniers ne la remarquèrent pas -du moins c'est ce qu'elle crut- et la pression redescendit un peu quand elle atteignit les écuries. Son étalon l'y attendait, mais craignant de ne pas arriver à temps, la cavalière mit juste le filet à la lueur de la pleine lune et monta à cru.

Le cap de Messine n'était pas loin seulement, malgré la clarté de la lune, il fallait redoubler de vigilance, de peur que sa monture chute ou se brise une jambe à cause d'un trou. Ils arrivèrent néanmoins intacts et Perséphone attendit impatiemment l'arrivée de son ami, en retard. Il faut dire que malgré son excitation de braver pour la première fois les interdits de sa mère, c'était également la première fois qu'elle sortait sans escorte de nuit. Si quelque chose venait à lui arriver, on ne s'en rendrait compte que le lendemain matin au plus tard et cette perspective lui déplaisait, mais cette idée d'être enfin seule, d'avoir pris ces décisions seules l'excitait aussi.

Une éternité semblait s'être passée avant que le messager divin daigne apparaître.

\- Et bien, quelle dépravation! Sortir seule si tard la nuit pour aller festoyer... s'immisça la voix taquine qui fit sursauter la rebelle.

\- Cesseras-tu un jour de me faire sursauter? Tu es en retard!

\- Je ne suis jamais en retard, c'est toi qui trouvais le temps long, refusa t-il d'admettre. Allez, plus un instant à perdre, ne faisons pas attendre notre déesse de l'amour.

Sur ces mots, il prit la demoiselle dans ses bras. Celle-ci tenta de dissimuler son embarras, premier contact aussi... direct avec une personne du sexe opposé. Hermès le remarqua mais ne le souligna pas. Tout se mit alors à tourner autour d'elle. Le vent était glacial et assourdissant, ses mains se cramponnèrent fermement aux vêtements d'Hermès, les yeux fermés, espérant que le voyage serait bref.

En effet il le fut, à son grand soulagement. Ses yeux se rouvrirent sur un palais somptueux où de longs voiles tombaient des colonnes et se mouvaient au gré des brises. On entendait non loin le bruit d'une fontaine et quelques voix féminines ainsi que le choc des carafes contre les bords du verre lorsqu'on verse le vin.

\- Et bien, et bien, voilà que vous complotez tout les deux pour venir me voir, c'est trop d'honneur, les interpella une voix douce et rieuse que Perséphone se souvint appartenir à la maîtresse des lieux: Aphrodite. Mais je ne peux tolérer que tu sois aussi proche de ma protégée Hermès, c'est indécent, relâche la.

Hermès, tout sourire, relâcha la fugueuse de son emprise et s'inclina.

\- Je ne supportais pas de voir cette demoiselle si triste enfermée dans ses appartements, et comme je sais que vous espériez sa présence de tout coeur, je vous ai rendu service, expliqua t-il, une lueur dans le regard indiquant que cette "bonne action" n'était pas tout à fait désintéressée.

\- Oh, et que attends-tu en échange messager? ne s'y trompa point la déesse.

\- Je vous ferai part de mon désir plus tard, pour l'instant je vous laisse profiter de votre soirée entre femmes célestes.

Il disparut à nouveau et la sublime Aphrodite alla embrasser Perséphone, heureuse de la revoir. Les deux déesses étaient en effet très proches et partageaient une étroite relation comme deux soeurs le feraient. Inutile de dire que vu la réputation de la déesse, Déméter tentait de séparer le plus possible les deux amies mais impossible, Aphrodite ne lâchait jamais rien, encore moins sa petite favorite. Ce qui pouvait sembler étrange, surtout vu la réputation d'Aphrodite similaire à celle de Zeus, c'est qu'elle tenait vraiment à préserver l'innocence de Perséphone. Si elle ne le pouvait pas, alors elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour s'assurer que son couple soit heureux. 

On amena l'invitée au lieu des réjouissances qui venaient de commencer. Trois autres femme étaient là: Athéna, Artémis et Némésis. On lui expliqua que d'autres telles que Calypso auraient du venir mais elles avaient été retenues. La demoiselle, bien qu'elle connaissait déjà Athéna et Artémis, ne put s'empêcher d'être intimidée au milieu de toutes ces femmes simplement parées, mais plus resplendissantes qu'elle avec ses sombres habits de voyage recouverts de poussière. On ne lui en tint pas rigueur heureusement et l'accueil fut chaleureux.   
Après leur avoir expliqué, non sans une légère pointe de remord quand même, qu'elle était venue ici à l'insu de sa mère, la déesse de la Sagesse se porta garante et assura qu'elle la défendrait si le complot était découvert. Ainsi rassurée et installée confortablement sur un divan, une coupe de fruits à portée et un verre de vin en main, la conversation reprit et Athéna prit la parole.

\- Donc Artémis, elle a vraiment osé dire que tu n'étais pas vierge?

\- Oui, clamant que son corps était mieux que le mien. Je n'ai pas supporté l'affront venant de cette petite pimbèche qui a pourtant été une des dernières à faire serment de virginité. J'ai donc été voir Némésis qui a choisi une punition appropriée.

\- Ah oui? Et laquelle, explique ma chère, intervint Aphrodite, se tournant vers Némésis.

\- Oh je n'ai rien fait de spécial. Je savais juste qu'à ce moment là, Dionysos cherchait une nouvelle maîtresse et je l'ai donc mené jusqu'à elle. Une simple nymphe n'avait pas le droit de se refuser à lui du moment qu'elle n'avait plus la protection d'Artémis. Seulement la pauvre est tombée enceinte et l'accouchement de jumeaux l'a totalement rendue folle, elle s'est mise à attaquer les hommes avant de revenir s'en prendre à ses enfants.

\- Un accouchement peut être à ce point violent pour l'esprit? interrogea Perséphone qui n'avait, on s'en doute, que très peu d'expérience en la matière et pouvait donc croire n'importe quoi sur de tels sujets.

\- Ca arrive chez certaines femmes. Je suis arrivée à temps pour sauver le deuxième né, mais pas le premier malheureusement. J'ai confié le nouveau né à son père avant que la mère se jette dans la mer, termina Artémis en même temps que son vin.

\- Tu n'as pas de chance décidément, compatit Athéna. Mais ce n'est pas la seule à t'avoir trahie il me semble...

\- Non en effet, il n'y avait pas cette histoire avec Aura? demanda la déesse de l'amour.

\- Oui et non. En fait, celle qui s'est jetée dans la mer était Aura, l'autre c'est Callisto. Elle est tombée enceinte malgré son voeu de chasteté et a voulu me cacher son état, comme si mon statut de déesse vierge m'aurait empêché de le remarquer! Je l'ai chassée mais Héra a pris parti pour elle et l'a dissimulée à ma vue...

\- Et bien, il faut croire que les nymphes ont décidé de s'opposer à nous, tu devrais faire attention à toi Perséphone, lança Aphrodite en lui jetant un regard amusé.

La jeune femme, destabilisée, en était encore à la folie d'Aura suite à son accouchement et ne parvint pas à faire une réponse convenable qu'Artémis lui coupa déjà la parole.

\- Je pense que tu n'as pas trop à t'en faire tant que tu ne t'es pas engagée dans une voie.

\- Une voie?

La fille de Déméter mit du temps à comprendre ce que voulait dire sa compagne et Némésis gloussa devant ce côté ingénu. Ce que voulait dire Artémis était en réalité: choisirait-elle d'être une déesse vierge et indépendante ou s'enchaînerait-elle à un mari? Autant dire qu'elle préférait largement la troisième option: profiter d'abord de sa liberté et décider plus tard. D'autant plus que l'histoire d'Aura devenue folle l'avait marquée pour pas mal de temps.

\- ... aucune chance que j'ai un jour des enfants si c'est pour devenir folle comme elle... lâcha malgré elle à voix haute la fugueuse, plongée dans sa réflexion, ce qui déclencha les rires des autres divinités présentes.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Sur une petite île de Méditerranée, dans un palais sur le point de s'endormir totalement, un domestique -palefrenier plus exactement- vint déranger la déesse de l'agriculture dans ses lectures. Agaçée d'être dérangée aussi tard, Déméter l'écouta quand même et c'est donc d'une voix tremblante que l'homme lui fit part d'un cheval manquant: l'étalon personnel de sa gracieuse fille. Pendant un bref instant, la déesse allait le congédier, ne reportant la recherche qu'au lendemain mais un détail l'arrêta: il ne manquait QUE l'étalon de Perséphone. L'homme par ailleurs n'avait pas fini son récit: les domestiques des cuisines avaient vu une silhouette sortir de la maison et tous pensaient à un voleur bien qu'aucun élément du palais ne manquât. La thèse aurait pu être plausible mais l'alarme interne de la maîtresse des lieux était formelle: un simple voleur n'aurait pas pris qu'un cheval et sa fille s'était montrée d'un coup de bonne humeur. Avec le recul, c'était louche, d'autant plus qu'elle aimait beaucoup Aphrodite et aurait bien voulu aller à sa soirée. Elle devait vérifier.

Bougie à la main, elle se rendit d'un pas précipité aux appartements silencieux de sa fille censée être endormie depuis deux, trois heures désormais. Elle poussa délicatement la porte et fut soulagée de voir un corps étendu dans le lit. Toutefois, cela ne la rassurait pas totalement. Si un voleur avait voulu ne voler que les chevaux, il ne serait pas entré dans le palais au risque d'être surpris. Déméter s'approcha, s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit et éclaira le visage endormi de celle censée être sa fille, mais qui ne l'était pas. Le hurlement qu'elle poussa alors réveilla la malheureuse doublure et toutes les autres suivantes. 

Le châtiment serait exemplaire.


	3. La fête est finie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Déméter devient de plus en plus autoritaire au point d'outrepasser les limites et Menthé tient à éblouir l'Olympe.

Au palais d'Aphrodite, les réjouissances se prolongeaient et on en était venu à la grande première sortie officielle de Perséphone et de ce qu'elle allait porter ce jour là. Athéna et Artémis se rangeaient du côté du péplos blanc et simple, avec un cécryphale avec des fils d'or contenant sa chevelure mais Aphrodite s'y opposait fermement, arguant que les trois/quarts des autres déesses auraient la même tenue. Il était hors de question que sa protégée se mêle au milieu des autres et ne soit pas remarquée pour ce qu'elle appelait "sa grande apparition". Chaque divinité serait en effet présentée à Zeus et Héra dés son arrivée pour lui rendre hommage et elle devait se démarquer, point final. Perséphone, qui considérait Zeus comme sympathique mais réprouvait toutes ses aventures, ne comprenait pas en quoi il était si important d'être remarquée par le Tout puissant. Interrompre Aphrodite était malheureusement impossible et Némésis profita que cette dernière était allée chercher un "présent" pour expliquer les choses à l'ingénue demoiselle.

\- Que tu sois remarquée de Zeus n'est pas forcément mauvais, et je ne parle pas d'être sa maîtresse, mais s'il apprécie ta compagnie, il te conviera donc plus souvent à l'Olympe, d'autres dieux te remarqueront et t'inviteront à leur tour et ta mère ne pourra plus rien faire pour t'enfermer en Sicile.

Cette explication limpide plut à l'aventurière qui s rangea à cet avis et avait de plus en plus hâte d'être à cette journée de célébration. Finissant son sixième verre de vin, ce qui la rendait légèrement euphorique, n'ayant pas été habituée à boire de l'alcool, Perséphone vit revenir Aphrodite qui déposa devant elle un paquet et l'incita à l'ouvrir. Curieuse, elle défit les rubans un à un pour tomber sur un sublime tissu bordeau foncé, une ceinture d'or et des épingles également en or. Ne laissant pas le temps à la jeune femme de la remercier, elle la fit se lever et lui demanda de le mettre tout de suite. "Demander" était un terme généreux au passage, la déesse ayant déjà commencé à déshabiller sa protégée pour l'habiller elle même. Pas assez ivre pour ne plus être pudique, Perséphone dissimula son corps comme elle pouvait avec ses mains. Les autres convives se mirent à rigoler et aidèrent Aphrodite à habiller rapidement la poupée vivante.

Elles se disputèrent ensuite sur la profondeur du décolleté, Némésis et Artémis n'en voulant tout simplement pas et Aphrodite désirant le contraire, même si cela signifiait qu'on devinerait un de ses seins à chaque pas qu'elle ferait. Athéna finit par trancher en le mettant juste à la hauteur de la naissance de sa poitrine, les plis du tissu lui donneraient ainsi un peu plus de volume et laisseraient ses potentiels admirateurs imaginer la forme qu'ils pourraient avoir. D'après la déesse de la Sagesse, le mystère était ce qui provoquait le désir, trop en dévoiler tout de suite la ferait passer pour plus superficielle qu'elle ne l'est. Toutes les autres se rangèrent à cet avis et la tenue fut enfin achevée. Il ne restait que ses cheveux qu'on se contenta de ramener en arrière pour dégager son visage, de longues mèches retombant sur ses épaules.

La déesse de l'Amour plaça ensuite sa protégée face à un grand miroir qui lui permit de se voir en entier. Perséphone découvrit alors une femme qui n'était pas elle. Enfermée sur son île à jouer dans la nature et donc habituée à se salir, c'était sans doute la première fois qu'elle portait une robe avec un tissu de cette qualité et des épingles d'or en forme de fleur de pavot, symbole d'Aphrodite et de Déméter. En se mettant de profil, elle remarqua que la robe était fendue sur le côté jusque mi cuisse, un détail qui foudroierai sa mère sur place aussi efficacement que le tonnerre de Zeus. Pourtant, qu'importe le désaccord de la déesse de l'agriculture, cette tenue était un véritable coup de coeur et on ne pût plus arrêter la jeune femme dans ses remerciements, promettant sans cesse qu'elle la porterait le jour J.

\- Hors de question que tu t'habilles comme une vulgaire prostituée!

La voix de Déméter frappa les femmes d'un coup et Perséphone sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Ce qui se passa ensuite lui échappa à moitié. Une poigne ferme se saisit de son bras et tenta de la traîner hors du palais. Les déesses, en particulier Aphrodite et Athéna, comme cette dernière l'avait promis, voulurent intercéder en faveur de la demoiselle mais Déméter, furieuse, n'écouta rien et les repoussa sans ménagement. La mère poussa violemment la fille sur un char, son épaule droite heurta d'ailleurs une des barres de l'armature, ce qui lui arracha un cri de douleur mais la mère ne s'en soucia pas. Il y eut ensuite un coup de fouet cinglant, des hennissement apeurés et le char partit d'un trait sous les plaintes des déesses solidaires de Perséphone mais impuissantes.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________

\- Comment as-tu osé me désobéir? hurla la déesse une fois de retour en Sicile, secouant sa fille comme un prunier.

\- Mèr...

\- Je t'avais interdit de rejoindre cette traînée! QUI T'A AIDE?

La pauvre fille malmenée ne pouvait rien répondre. D'une part parce que sa mère lui arrachait des larmes de douleur à la secouer ainsi en lui enfonçant ses ongles dans le bras, d'autre part car elle ne tenait pas à être privée des visites d'Hermès en plus de la punition qu'elle ne manquerait pas de se prendre.

Voyant ses questions sans réponses, Déméter traîna la rebelle jusque dans les caves du palais, sous les yeux des domestiques réveillés par ces hurlements, et jeta le "paquet" dans un cellier qu'elle ferma à clé. La pauvre séquestrée tambourina à la porte pendant des heures, hurlant à s'en casser la voix mais personne n'osa s'opposer à la maîtresse des lieux et on la laissa là.

On déverrouilla le cellier au matin, laissant la lumière éclairer une demoiselle recroquevillée dans un coin, les yeux rouges de larmes. Deux de ses compagnes l'aidèrent à se redresser et la ramenèrent dans ses appartements. Electre, qui pensait avoir failli à sa mission, tenta d'engager la conversation ou au moins de savoir comment se portait la séquestrée de la nuit mais seul le silence répondit. Il suffisait de regarder son visage pour avoir les réponses de toute façon. En un mot: sinistre. Perséphone semblait ailleurs et restait emmurée dans son mutisme, le regard vide.

Il faut savoir que Perséphone avait la phobie des espaces clos et toute une nuit dans un cellier obscur avait donc été un véritable cauchemar. Enfermée des heures et des heures dans une pièce sans fenêtres, à trébucher sur chaque objet qui s'y trouvait, il lui avait semblé que les murs se rapprochaient d'elle et qu'ils finiraient par l'étouffer. La déesse n'avait subi cette punition que deux fois jusqu'à cette nuit. La première fois quand elle était enfant et que, bercée par les histoires des hommes, elle avait voulu prendre la mer. La deuxième, quand elle s'était éclipsé de la surveillance d'Athéna, un jour où la déesse de la sagesse était censée l'éduquer, et avait voulu se rendre en Olympe en char. Déméter l'avait toujours rattrapée, comme si elle possédait un instinct lui permettant de savoir quand sa fille lui désobéissait. Perséphone avait cru que l'influence de Zeus la protégeait... elle subissait aujourd'hui les conséquences de son erreur.  
Ses suivantes savaient tout cela et avaient tenté d'adoucir sa punition mais elles n'avaient pu faire ployer Déméter, d'autant plus qu'elles n'étaient plus dans ses grâces puisqu'elles étaient complices de sa fille. La déesse avait d'ailleurs consignée sa fille avec ses dames dans sa chambre. Les jeunes femmes pensaient qu'il faudrait juste attendre que la tension se relâche un peu pour ressortir, mais pas pour la fugueuse.  
La maîtresse des lieux vint toutefois en fin de matinée pour la deuxième punition. A combien comptait-elle s'arrêter? En réalité il n'y en aurait que deux, consignée dans sa chambre jusque nouvel ordre et celle qui allait suivre.

La mère vint donc voir sa fille peut avant le repas du midi. Les traits tirés par la colère et ne lui accordant pas un regard, elle lui ordonna de se rendre sur sa terrasse. La demoiselle pensa l'espace d'un instant qu'elle allait la balancer dans le vide mais son regard tomba sur un spectacle plus horrible: deux hommes tenaient la bride de son étalon, qu'ils avaient retrouvé au petit matin, et un troisième tenant une lourde épée. Devinant ce qui allait se passer, la rebelle devint tremblante et retrouva sa voix, chevrotante elle aussi.

\- Non mère, je vous en supplie, ne faites pas ça! Ce n'est que ma monture, il a juste fait ce que j'ai demandé!

\- Il t'a permis de partir. Tu aurais du y penser avant.

Déméter plongea alors ses yeux assassins dans ceux de sa fille qui était tombée à genou. Son bras s'abaissa, en même temps que l'épée sur l'encolure de l'animal. La déesse s'arrangeait d'habitude d'imposer de multiples contraintes à la demoiselle pour la punir, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle ignorait comment blesser la pauvre captive dans son propre palais.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Plus loin, beaucoup plus loin sous terre, dans un palais au bord des Champs Elysées, une jeune femme vidait les placards de ses appartements ainsi que toutes les boîtes et s'évertuait à tout essayer. Menthé, qui rappelons-le était l'amante du seigneur des Enfers, trouvait en effet que les 4 jours restant avant l'invitation de Zeus ne seraient pas de trop pour se préparer et ainsi éblouir les autres divinités. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser en voyant toutes ces tenues et bijoux plus précieux les uns que les autres, la nymphe ne possédait pas tout ça. Elle ne faisait "qu'emprunter" ces atours à l'insolente richesse des Enfers. Imaginez le nombre d'âmes trépassées se présentant devant les trois juges infernaux chaque jour, imaginez ensuite que chacune de ces âmes doit donner une partie de sa richesse à Charon pour assurer leur traversée, et pour finir gardez à l'esprit qu'il y en a toujours qui tentent de corrompre les juges par d'autres richesses. Bien sûr, il faut encore multiplier ça par le nombre d'années qu'ont les Enfers et vous aurez une vague idée de ce que les sous sols du palais peuvent contenir.

\- Rha, l'argent ne va pas, il me faut... où est le collier d'or et émeraude? marmonnait la nymphe pour elle-même tout en remuant le bazar qu'elle avait causé pour trouver le bijou tant convoité.

\- C'est pas celui là? intervint une voix masculine qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

\- Hadès! Oui c'est celui là!

La demoiselle se saisit du collier d'or et le mit sur une commode encore relativement libre au vu du bazar ambiant. Hadès se saisit de quelques affaires afin de faire de la place sur un fauteuil où il s'installa, tout en regardant la nymphe remettre de l'ordre.

\- Je remettrai tout à sa place promis! Je tenais juste à être parfaite pour l'Olympe.

\- Tu es parfaite voyons, mais ne dis pas ça à Aphrodite, elle risque de mal le prendre, encore.

Hadès se saisit de la main de son amante et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. S'il se permettait ce genre de geste en privé, aucune chance de le voir faire la même chose en public, même si on lui faisait boire toutes les réserves de nectar, d'ambroisie et de vin du palais de son frère olympien. C'était pourtant un désir secret de son amante, qui ne perdait pas de vue son objectif d'être reconnue comme souveraine des Enfers officiellement. Toutes les divinités connaissaient déjà leur lien mais elle aurait aimé être sur un pied d'égalité avec certaines déesses qu'elle n'appréciait guère, Héra, Athéna et Aphrodite pour ne pas les nommer. Il faut dire qu'elle avait réussi à s'attirer leurs foudres de diverses manières:  
\- Héra ne la supportait pas car elle avait osé lui rappeler que son compagnon était plus fidèle que son foudroyant époux   
\- Athéna car en tant que nièce d'Hadès, Menthé considérait qu'elle lui devait le respect, ce que la déesse n'accordait que si elle en jugeait la personne digne, et de toute évidence ça n'était pas le cas.  
\- Aphrodite simplement car quiconque se prétendait plus belle qu'elle subissait sa fureur, même si cette prétention était limitée aux Enfers.   
Or, si le souverain infernal l'épousait, elle serait leur égale, elle, une simple nymphe née à proximité du Tartare. Ca serait une véritable victoire! Beaucoup avaient tenté d'ailleurs de savoir pourquoi Hadès n'avait pas fait de demande, mais il n'avait jamais répondu. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance, Hadès savait qu'elle l'aimait, c'était bien un point sur lequel on ne pouvait pas la critiquer, mais peut-être qu'il ne se sentait tout simplement pas près, c'est ce dont elle était persuadée.

\- Tu sais pourtant que nous ne resterons que le minimum exigé pour ne pas être impoli, je ne tiens pas à subir toute l'Olympe plus longtemps que nécessaire.

\- Raison de plus pour marquer les esprits, je veux qu'ils se souviennent de moi. J'espère toujours m'intégrer.

\- Tente de ne pas les vexer alors. Reste calme, sourit, et tu les feras tous plier à ta volonté.

Il ne fallait pas en dire plus pour lui plaire et la nymphe sut remercier son souverain de son compliment par quelques... cajoleries dont elle avait le secret. 

\- Fais moi confiance, je les éblouirai.


	4. Bienvenue en Olympe!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premiers pas dans le monde pour Perséphone, Zeus prend sa défense et brise ses chaînes

Les jours séparant Perséphone de la réception olympienne qu'elle attendait si impatiemment s'écoulèrent trop lentement à son goût. Les punitions infligées par sa mère lui coupèrent l'appétit et toute envie de faire quoique ce soit pendant deux jours, et cela aurait duré bien plus longtemps si Athéna ne s'était pas arrangée pour la contacter. La déesse de la Sagesse s'était en effet inquiétée de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de la jeune femme, ni de Déméter à laquelle elle avait pourtant envoyé une missive. Elle avait alors envoyé sa chouette afin que sa lettre parvienne à la captive sans passer par les mains de sa mère. Ce furent les Océanides qui l'ouvrirent et la lurent à leur maîtresse, cette dernière n'ayant pas bougé de son lit depuis l'exécution de sa monture. Cette simple inquiétude d'une déesse qu'elle avait rencontré que quatre ou cinq fois lui redonna courage et elle lui répondit elle même. Sa réponse décrivait les punitions de Déméter en précisant qu'elle ignorait si elle la laisserait toujours aller en Olympe, même si cela signifiait défier Zeus. Athéna la rassura, même si elle osait désobéir au Tout puissant, en ne les voyant pas venir, la déesse de la Guerre se ferait alors un devoir de devenir l'émissaire de son père pour rappeler ses ordres auprès de Déméter. Perséphone remercia chaleureusement son amie pour son aide et mit un terme à cette correspondance secrète, de peur que si c'était découvert, elle ne soit à nouveau enfermée dans le cellier, et pour plus longtemps qu'une nuit.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé! Un couple se préparait d'ailleurs à entamer leur voyage vers les cieux. Si le divin jeune homme n'avait pas l'air enchanté par cette perspective, sa compagne était au contraire resplendissante, comme elle l'avait promis. Pour cette grandiose réception, Hadès avait opté pour une toge longue bleue foncée, avec une ceinture d'argent et un himation en lin blanc pour recouvrir ses épaules et ses bras trop peu habitués au soleil. La toge était d'ailleurs ouverte sur les côtés jusqu'à auteur du genou à peu près, un vêtement trop fermé le ferait en effet étouffer. Et oui, si le soleil ne lui était pas familier, la chaleur l'était encore moins, mais il laissa paradoxalement ses cheveux noirs tomber en cascade sur sa nuque. Menthé de son côté avait revêtu un péplos court doré, maintenu par une ceinture de soie d'un blanc immaculé, son cou était orné du collier or et émeraude choisi quatre jours plus tôt, ses poignets eux, avaient plusieurs bracelets d'or également, et ses cheveux étaient attachés par un cécryphale tout aussi immaculé que la ceinture. Sur ses épaules tombait élégamment un foulard de lin blanc brodé de fils d'or. Tout avait été étudié pour attirer sur elle la lumière du soleil. Elle ne doutait pas que ses parures seraient les plus riches de l'Olympe aujourd'hui, et cette certitude illuminait son visage.

Hadès donna le signal de départ après avoir rappelé ses instructions auprès de Thanatos et des trois juges infernaux. Le couple monta ensuite sur le char préparé pour eux et les chevaux, eux aussi créatures des Enfers, aussi noires que le charbon, les emmenèrent dans la demeure du puissant Zeus.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

En Sicile, les préparatifs avancaient eux aussi. La mère et la fille s'étaient *très* peu parlées depuis les événements de la soirée chez Aphrodite, mais Déméter avait finalement repris son côté autoritaire depuis la veille et alla visiter sa fille pour voir où elle en était. Cette dernière se préparait et, envers et contre tout, avait décidé de porter la tunique offerte par la Déesse de l'amour, ultime défi face à sa génitrice qui ne pouvait plus rien faire à moins d'une heure des festivités. Sa mère ne dit d'ailleurs rien, se contentant de faire un commentaire sur la fente sur le côté de la robe trop longue à son goût.   
Prenant juste en plus une longue étole blanche, Perséphone était prête et monta sur le char avec un mélange d'excitation et d'angoisse. La Déesse de l'agriculture avait mis des atours moins voyants, se contentant d'une tunique blanche traditionnelle, mais avec des accessoires d'or malgré tout. Peu disposée à discuter pour sa part et ayant hâte de se changer les idées et fuir Déméter, Perséphone voulut se saisir des rênes du char tant sa mère semblait prendre son temps pour partir. Elles finirent enfin par y aller et la jeune fille crut que son coeur, qui venait de s'emballer, allait s'arrêter d'un coup sous tant d'excitation.

Le char se posa au final sur une arrière cour d'un somptueux palais aux colonnes blanches. Le sol en marbre résonnait sous le piaffement des sabots des chevaux que des serviteurs s'empressaient d'emmener aux écuries. D'autres divinités étaient déjà là, Perséphone n'en reconnut aucune. Ayant peur de se perdre, elle se contentait de suivre sa mère en tentant d'ignorer les coups d'oeil qu'on lui jetait. On devait reconnaître la déesse et, sachant qu'elle avait une fille cachée, on devait se douter que la jeune créature la suivant était cette dernière.   
Il arrivait d'ailleurs qu'on courbe l'échine au passage de la divinité de l'agriculture, la déesse répondait alors d'un léger hochement de tête mais aucun de ces visages n'étaient familiers à sa fille. Déméter avait donc tant d'importance à l'Olympe pour qu'on s'incline à son passage? La jeune femme n'avait jamais vu sa génitrice sous cet angle, mais ça tombait sous le sens: Déméter, déesse de l'agriculture tenait entre ses mains la vie des hommes, dont les dieux avaient la responsabilité. Poséidon pouvait leur envoyer des tempètes, couler leurs navires, Zeus pouvait provoquer des tremblements de terre, les hommes pouvaient toujours survivre du moment qu'ils trouvaient de la nourriture et pouvaient en faire pousser. Or, Déméter avait le pouvoir de stopper tout cela, d'arrêter les floraisons, laissant les hommes être balayés par la famine puis par les maladies engendrées par la malnutrition. Elle n'avait donc certes pas autant de pouvoir que les trois frères au sommet de l'Olympe, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins vitale pour les créatures mortelles vivant sur Terre.

En d'autres circonstances, Perséphone aurait éprouvé un renouveau d'admiration pour sa mère, mais ses pensées allèrent dans une autre direction. Et si les dieux qui voulaient l'inviter ne le faisaient pas de peur de déclencher la colère de Déméter? Et si elle les menacait et Zeus revenait sur sa décision et la condamnait à rester en Sicile? Sa gorge se noua à cette idée. Non, elle devait trouver un moyen de lui échapper, tout se déciderait aujourd'hui.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Elles entrèrent au final au coeur du palais, à l'entrée d'une salle où deux trônes étaient installés et sur lesquels présidaient Zeus et son épouse Héra. Chaque nouvel arrivant devait se présenter au couple souverain et les remercier de leur invitation, c'était la coutume. Hermès était présent également. En tant que messager divin, il connaissait pratiquement chaque divinité foulant le marbre et était donc le plus qualifié pour les introduire auprès du Tout puissant.

\- Déméter et sa fille unique, Perséphone, clama t-il quand vint leur tour, accordant même un clin d'oeil à son amie. 

Le regard du Juge Suprême suivit la demoiselle alors qu'elle passait devant lui. Leur regard se croisèrent mais elle ne le soutint pas, trop angoissée pour sa première présentation à Zeus. Un pas derrière sa mère, elle l'imita. Déméter s'inclina, elle s'inclina, Déméter le remercia pour son invitation, elle fit de même sans oser lever les yeux franchement vers lui. Toutefois, le souverain ne se contenta pas de ces plates politesses. Il se leva, embrassa sur le front Déméter et dévora du regard Perséphone, du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle avait même si elle ne le regardait pas. Son corps entier était un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption sous le stress.

\- Et voilà donc cette beauté que tu gardais cachée sur ton île, commença t-il. Regarde moi donc dans les yeux jeune fille, tu n'as rien à craindre.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et fut surprise de tomber sur un homme plus jeune physiquement que ce à quoi elle s'était imaginée. Zeus était souvent représenté comme un vieil homme à la longue barbe. Or, sa barbe n'était pas si longue et était parfaitement taillée, et on ne lui donnerait pas plus que la trentaine, et encore. Perséphone comprit pourquoi certaines déesses étaient tombées sous son charme, sa stature, l'intensité de son regard, difficile de lui refuser quoique ce soit.

Intimidée, la demoiselle sourit nerveusement et se sentit rougir. Zeus sourit à son tour en baisant la main de la nouvelle divinité de sa cour. Puis son regard de glace se planta dans celui de Déméter.

\- Ma chère, on m'a fait part de nouvelles étonnantes. J'ai en effet eu vent, qu'ayant interdit à ta fille de répondre à une invitation de ma soeur Aphrodite, tu l'aurais punie de manière exagérée lorsqu'elle t'a désobéi.

La mère mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu'on lui disait vraiment. En quoi ça le concernait? Et comment avait-il eu vent de tout cela? Ses yeux se tournèrent vers sa fille, en retrait.

\- Ne la regarde pas, la coupa fermement Zeus, et répond moi. 

\- Oui, elle a eu la punition qu'elle méritait car elle m'a désobéi. Elle ne devait pas sortir du palais!

\- Mon invitation était pourtant claire te concernant... Du moment que je t'ordonnais d'amener Perséphone, elle devenait une déesse à part entière, ton égale, et tu n'avais plus aucun droit de la retenir.

\- Je reste sa mère.

\- JE SUIS TON SOUVERAIN!

La voix du dieu tonna dans tout le palais, faisant se ratatiner Perséphone sur elle. Déméter elle aussi recula d'un pas, persuadée du bien fondé de ses décisions mais aussi consciente d'avoir désobéi également. Remarquant le visage intimidé de la jeune déesse, Zeus se calma et prit les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes. Il s'adressa ensuite à elle d'une voix à nouveau douce. Au même moment, attirées par le hurlement, Athéna et Aphrodite observait chaque détail. 

\- Aujourd'hui, toute l'Olympe fera ta connaissance et tu es en droit de décider avec qui parler, avec qui manger et qui rencontrer. Souviens toi cependant que tu es encore une jeune déesse vivant sous le toit de sa mère et qui doit donc encore lui obéir car on se doit de respecter ses aînés, et surtout sa famille, ne l'oublie jamais.

La demoiselle acquiesça et sa mère fit de même. Le souverain avait parlé, elle ne pouvait s'y opposer et devait donc mettre de l'eau dans son vin. Zeus devint alors enthousiaste.

\- Parfait! Maintenant que cette histoire est tirée au clair, laissez moi vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans mon palais. En gage de ma bienveillance, je vous offre le nectar et l'ambroisie, qui sont notre nourriture. Allez, visitez, discutez, amusez vous, cette journée est à nous.

Des serviteurs apportèrent la nourriture réclamée, offerte à chaque invité, puis les deux femmes prirent congé et firent demi tour pour se rendre dans les superbes jardins où les invités se divertissaient déjà.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sitôt sortie de la salle d'audience, Aphrodite et Athéna tombèrent sur Perséphone et la secourirent du joug de sa mère. Enfin... encore fallait-il que persuader Déméter, ce qui n'était pas gagné car on ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui demander de digérer l'ordre de Zeus en seulement 15 secondes. 

\- Je ne veux pas que Perséphone soit avec vous aujourd'hui. Je n'aurai même pas du autoriser qu'elle porte votre présent, cracha t-elle avant que les autres aient pu ouvrir la bouche.

\- Hors de question très chère, ne se laissa point démonter la déesse de l'Amour. Ton joug destructeur sur ta fille a pris fin!, dit-elle en tentant de traîner la raison de cet accro qui demeurait muette.

\- Jamais! Plutôt finir foudroyée sur le champ que te la laisser!

\- Tu n'as pas le choix Déméter, les interrompit la voix calme d'Athéna. Tu ne veux pas la laisser sous la responsabilité d'Aphrodite, soit, je vais m'en occuper dans ce cas. Tu n'as pas d'objection à ce qu'une déesse vierge s'occupe de ta fille n'est-ce pas? De toute façon Zeus l'a ordonné, tu dois faire avec.

Athéna ne laissa pas le temps à la mère de répondre et emmena Perséphone plus loin, suivie d'Aphrodite qui s'empressa de prendre des nouvelles sur son état. Malgré les vêtements et les soins, on devinait encore sur l'épaule de la pauvre jeune fille, la marque laissée par le char quand sa mère l'y avait bousculée. Ce n'était qu'un léger hématome désormais mais la peau de Perséphone était si fine et pâle que la moindre petite blessure était facilement repérable. Il n'y avait rien de grave leur assura t-elle, bien qu'elle admit que l'exécution de son étalon devant ses yeux avait été un choc. Il y avait si peu d'occupation pour elle sur l'île qu'elle l'avait élevé elle même et avait connu tant de longues ballades avec lui! Les déesses compatirent mais on ne pouvait rien y changer. Elles promirent toutefois de rendre cette journée mémorable! Un concours de danse serait d'ailleurs organisé sous peu, Perséphone qui aimait cette pratique pouvait y participer non? Sans compter la course à cheval, le concours de chant et de musique et tant d'autres discussions auxquelles elle devrait participer!

Cette journée, promit Aphrodite, marquerait les esprits et tous se souviendront de l'apparition de la fille cachée de Déméter et son entrée dans leur monde!


	5. Se faire remarquer mais se mettre personne à dos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perséphone intrigue les invités, Hadès se cache et Menthé n'apprécie pas qu'on ne la remarque pas.

\- Ah mon frère! Que je suis heureux que tu aies accepté de venir! résonna la voix tonnante de Zeus en voyant son frère aîné et oubliant de toute évidence qu'il lui avait un peu forcé la main.

Hadès lui rendit son étreinte, toujours heureux lui aussi de voir sa famille, mais omettant de signaler qu'il aurait préféré rester en bas. 

\- Menthé, toujours un plaisir de te voir. Tu es resplendissante.

Le souverain, galant homme, saluait toujours cordialement Menthé. Il savait que Héra la détestait -comme elle en détestait bon nombre d'autre d'ailleurs, on ne précisera pas pourquoi-, mais son frère l'aimait et il devait donc trouver un compromis pour ne froisser ni sa femme, ni Hadès. Heureusement, l'infernal souverain n'était pas du genre susceptible -enfin pas envers Zeus-, du moment qu'il montrait du respect à sa compagne, cela lui convenait. La nymphe ne disait rien également, satisfaite d'être saluée aussi galamment par le Tout puissant devant qui elle faisait profil bas. Il s'agissait de respect bien sûr, mais aussi de stratégie: Héra pouvait s'opposer à son mariage avec Hadès quand il aurait lieu, si Zeus l'appréciait et l'approuvait, alors la divine épouse n'aurait qu'à la boucler. Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là...

Ils reçurent à leur tour le nectar et l'ambroisie et se retirèrent. A peine dehors, Poséidon alla à son tour étreindre son frère. Habillé simplement lui aussi mais rasé à l'inverse de Zeus, à qui il ressemblait plus qu'il ne ressemblait à Hadès, on le remarquait facilement avec la chaîne d'or autour de son cou représentant un trident.

\- Alors, dit-il en posant un bras sur l'épaule de son frère, tu n'as pas réussi à t'esquiver cette fois?

\- Malheureusement non, je n'allais pas refuser deux fois de suite. Toi en revanche tu as l'air d'être comme un poisson dans l'eau.

Poséidon éclata de rire à cette blague douteuse, mais c'était justement le genre de blague qu'il adorait. 

\- Tu me connais, cette fête est le moment idéal pour rencontrer de nouvelles créatures, je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je soupçonne Zeus de l'organiser uniquement pour ça d'ailleurs après tant d'années. Enfin, pour cette année Aphrodite aurait décidé d'introduire une nouvelle déesse, la fille de Déméter, qu'elle aurait caché sur une île des années... je sais plus son nom. Bref! T'as du en entendre parler même enterré comme tu l'es. Sache du coup que tout le monde tente d'avoir un aperçu de la créature donc si tu veux te planquer dans un coin, évite Aphrodite. Mais prends quand même exemple un peu sur nous mon frère, amuse toi, sinon un jour tu vas nous revenir aussi frippé que ton passeur Charon.

\- Je verrai, promit du bout des lèvres le frère en question.

\- Aaah Menthé... tant d'or sur une personne... Je me disais bien qu'il manquait quelques éléments de décoration à mon palais... Profite de ton temps ici.

Il les laissa sur ses mots. La nymphe se demandait si la mention de cette nouvelle fille était un vrai conseil pour son frère ou une provocation... Poséidon ne la détestait pas spécialement mais jouait un peu trop avec sa jalousie et elle ne l'appréciait pas pour cela. Mais non, son souverain n'irait pas voir d'autres femmes, hors de question, aucune d'elle n'aurait le courage de le suivre aux Enfers de toute façon, aucune d'entre elle aurait encore moins la force d'assumer les responsabilités de souveraine des Enfers. Enfin, c'est ce dont elle se persuadait, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais pu le vérifier, Hadès étant très fidèle. 

\- Je vais nous prendre à boire, s'esquiva t-elle.

Un abondant buffet était en effet mis à disposition de tous, et la nymphe comptait en profiter pour parader et montrer ses riches atours. Les provocations ricocheraient sur elle comme les vagues se fracassent sur les falaises, rien ne gâcherait cette journée.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sur de grands divans, au pied de colonnes blanches en cercle, abritées par de longues toiles tendues, quatre déesses se reposaient et se désaltéraient. Athéna, Aphrodite et Perséphone mais aussi Calypso, qui venait de les rejoindre, se laissait admirer par ceux qui passaient à côté des colonnes et ne pouvaient les apercevoir que lorsque le vent faisait bouger les tentures. Cette mise en scène était signée Déesse de l'Amour, juste pour sa jeune amie. Elle savait qu'on voulait la voir, qu'on se demandait ce qu'elle réservait, quels étaient ses talents, mais hors de question qu'on en révèle trop, trop tôt.  
La nymphe des mers entama la conversation en apportant des nouvelles de la salle du trône, et signala entre autre l'arrivée de "l'amoureuse éconduite". Les déesses de l'Amour et de la Sagesse relevèrent la tête pour la repérer et gloussèrent après l'avoir aperçue.

\- Tu crois qu'elle participera à un concours aujourd'hui? se moqua Aphrodite. Elle a de si beaux bijoux, ça serait dommage de les abîmer.

\- Elle le fera certainement, du moment qu'il y a des regards pour l'admirer, répondit Athéna.

\- Elle devrait demander à Apollon de lui prédire si son rêve impossible se réalisera, surenchérit Calypso.

Perséphone ne comprenait rien à cette conversation et se demanda ce que cette femme avait pu faire pour s'attirer leurs foudres. Mais Calypso, qui avait développé une excellente mémoire pour tout ce qui concernait les ragots -il faut dire que sur son île, les visites n'étaient pas courantes, il fallait bien ressasser le peu qu'on lui donnait- se chargea de tout résumer.

\- Cette nymphe là bas, dit-elle en montrant la femme près du buffet, c'est Menthé, l'amante d'Hadès. Elle vivait parmi les hommes autrefois, jusqu'à ce qu'un prince préfère une simple mortelle à elle, venant d'une nymphe qui a prétendu être plus belle qu'Aphrodite, c'est le comble non? Elle est alors rentrée aux Enfers la queue entre les jambes pour raccommoder son pauvre coeur brisé sous nos railleries -on allait pas se priver-, mais Hadès l'a repérée et ils sont ensemble depuis.

\- Je vois, et pour cette histoire de rêve impossible? Elle veut retourner avec son prince mortel?

\- Non non, pouffa Aphrodite, elle a tellement mal pris nos moqueries qu'elle voudrait épouser Hadès, ce qui l'élèverait au dessus de nous, mais il ne semble pas décidé, Zeus soit loué... Bref, sois un amour et ne t'approche pas d'elle, ni d'Hadès, elle est du genre jalouse.

Perséphone acquiesça, elle ne tenait pas à se faire d'ennemis aujourd'hui, même si c'était quelqu'un que les déesses haïssaient. Elles lui contèrent d'ailleurs les autres mésaventures de la nymphe mais la jeune fille ignorait quoi vraiment penser. Certes, vexer Aphrodite était une gaffe à ne jamais faire, et elle était même sûre que si l'amant en question n'était pas Hadès, la pauvre nymphe aurait été maudite à ne plus jamais être aimée par qui que ce soit. Vexer Héra était aussi une énorme bourde, quant à Athéna... ça devait être la même chose. Etant justement d'un très grand calme, on ignorait quand la vengeance tomberait, contrairement aux deux autres déesses qui foudroyaient sur place, la déesse de la Sagesse était donc sans aucun doute la plus redoutable, d'autant plus qu'elle excellait dans l'art de la stratégie. Mais mis à part ça, cette femme était-elle vraiment mauvaise? Pendant un bref instant, la fille de Déméter songea qu'en allant aux Enfers, elle aurait la paix mais se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un de là bas était quasi impossible, l'asociabilité d'Hadès étant même parvenue jusqu'aux oreilles de la demoiselle en Sicile. En revanche elle ne savait pas à quoi il ressemblait...

\- Voilà la jeune fille que tu cherchais, je te présente Perséphone, s'éleva la voix d'Artémis.

La déesse n'était pas seule, un homme l'accompagnait. Il salua chaleureusement les autres femmes présentes avant de se présenter à l'ingénue: Apollon, frère jumeau d'Artémis, dieu du chant et de la musique. La demoiselle déglutit, les rumeurs étaient vraies, le dieu était superbe. Il faut dire aussi que les dieux n'étaient pas connus pour être laids, malgré quelques infirmes comme Héphaïstos. Mettez les alors face à une jeune déesse recluse de force des années et entourée de femmes, et vous ne vous étonnerez pas qu'elle craque sur tout les hommes qui passent sous son nez innocent.

Apollon n'eut pas le temps de se joindre à la petite assemblée qu'Aphrodite bondit littéralement et se saisit du bras du frère d'Artémis pour l'amener près de l'ingénue.

\- Mon cher, puis-je te demander un service?, sans attendre de réponse elle fixa Perséphone. Toi qui as le don de divination, pourrais-tu lire son avenir? Je suis persuadée qu'elle aura une grande destinée, tu dois le confirmer!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

\- Thémis! J'ai besoin de toi!

La divinité de la Justice ainsi interpellée se rendit de bonne grâce auprès de Déméter, l'origine de cet appel. La déesse de l'agriculture fut brève: sa fille était en danger, on voulait attenter à sa pudeur et elle ne pouvait intervenir car elle s'opposerait à Athéna. Thémis faillit répliquer mais la mère paranoïaque demandait juste à ce qu'elle demande à ses serviteurs de surveiller Perséphone. Il fallait qu'elle sache qui lui avait parlé aujourd'hui et ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. L'incarnation de la Justice accepta et laissa Déméter continuer à observer sa fille de loin.

Elle s'était bien rendue compte qu'elle avait été trop loin avec l'exécution de son étalon, et avec Aphrodite à ses côtés, ainsi que Calypso, Perséphone était en danger. Elle n'oubliait pas la présence d'Athéna, sage comme elle était, elle saurait arrêter sa fille si ça allait trop loin mais... mais au fond elle n'en était pas vraiment certaine. Vivement qu'elles rentrent en Sicile, que tout redevienne normal. Elle offrirait alors un autre étalon à sa fille dont elle prendrait soin, et cette journée ne serait qu'un lointain souvenir. Par contre, il faudrait trouver un moyen pour qu'elle ne rencontre plus la déesse de l'Amour... intercepter les missives peut-être? Interdire Hermès de venir? S'il s'était acquitté de sa tâche avec diligence jusque là, Déméter se doutait qu'après avoir vu sa fille grandir, ses envies n'étaient pas restées très... enfantines. Il serait malgré tout difficile de se débarrasser de lui, puisqu'il était leur moyen principal de rester en contact avec le reste de l'Olympe. Elle devrait réfléchir à ça... et les surveiller de près. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

De retour au milieu du cercle des déesses, le bel Apollon avait fini par céder à la requête d'Aphrodite et lisait l'avenir de Perséphone.

\- Mmmh... Je vois un départ... tu finiras par quitter la Sicile, et grâce à quelqu'un que tu rencontreras aujourd'hui... commença t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas plus précis? Elle ne connait quasi personne, elle devra donc rencontrer quasi tout le monde, interrompit la déesse de l'Amour.

\- Je ne fais que lire ce que je vois... Attends... Ensuite... Tu seras constamment la cible de jalousies... jusqu'à ce qu'on te sauve.

Le visage de Perséphone se rembrunit, elle ne s'attendait pas à des prédictions si funestes. Son esprit était persuadé que la femme en question était sa mère, son fléau depuis sa naissance, mais qu'elle aimait malgré tout, elle demeurait son seul parent, impossible de la haïr.

\- Tu n'as rien de plus gai à lui annoncer? lança Artémis. Des prétendants, un titre, n'importe quoi?

\- Toutes les divinités n'ont pas forcément une grande destinée ou de légende comme vous, ne se berçait pas d'illusion Perséphone.

\- Tu auras quelques prétendants, dont un illustre mais... tu vivras à la fois dans l'ombre et la lumière, c'est tout ce que je vois pour le moment, clôtura le dieu de la musique.

Le silence s'installa. Il n'y avait donc aucune bonne nouvelle dans son futur... Vivre dans l'ombre... la nuit au cellier lui revint en mémoire et cela ne l'enchantait guère. Déméter comptait l'enfermer à tout jamais au fond de son palais car elle aurait eu quelques prétendants? Cette journée ardemment désirée scellerait-elle son avenir?

Apollon remarqua, comme les autres, le visage devenu livide de la jeune femme. Quelle cruauté de lui infliger cela lors de son premier jour à l'Olympe... Il prit son menton entre ses doigts pour que leurs regards se croisent.

\- Ne perdez pas espoir jeune fille, ce ne sont que des mots et ils peuvent avoir de multiples sens. Par ailleurs, Artémis m'a dit que vous aviez vécu quelques épreuves déplaisantes récemment, les présages ne peuvent être bons si vous vous dépréciez autant.

Il enjolivait quelque peu à vrai dire mais sa soeur lui avait demandé d'être gentil envers elle. En réalité, l'état psychologique de la personne au moment de la prédiction ne jouait en rien, cependant il était vrai que les mots avaient plusieurs sens.

Encore naïve, la demoiselle se ressaisit à ces mots rassurants. 

Elle se laissa ensuite entraîner au concours de tir à l'arc auquel participaient les jumeaux juste après. On tenta de la faire participer elle aussi, toutefois, elle ne se sentait tout simplement pas de taille avec sa pauvre expérience de tir en tant que loisir, et préféra soutenir Aphrodite dans ses paris. Car oui, outre les magnifiques cadeaux réservés aux vainqueurs, les spectateurs pouvaient parier ce qu'ils voulaient pour leur champion favori. Perséphone n'avait tout simplement pas d'argent à parier, aussi se contenta t-elle de regarder. Enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'Artémis la traîne au milieu des participants et lui colle un arc dans les mains. Il sembla que les murmures s'élevaient à son apparition mais ça devait être qu'une illusion. La chasseresse argua que puisqu'elle était son élève, elle savait qu'elle pouvait rivaliser avec les autres et l'incita à tirer. La demoiselle finit par s'exécuter et réalisa des tirs plus qu'honorables.

Elle ne remarqua pas, quelques rangs derrière elle, sa mère qui avait changé de tenue afin de passer plus inaperçue pour mieux l'observer. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus que le plan d'Aphrodite avait fonctionné, et qu'au milieu de cette assemblée divine en blanc et doré, sa robe sombre attirait les regards. Des murmures s'intensifiaient à propos de cette inconnue protégée par l'Amour et la Sagesse. Le plan de Déméter de cacher sa fille produisit donc l'effet inverse, car rien n'est plus attirant qu'un secret. Certes, qu'elle ait une fille n'était pas un secret, mais pour des divinités où tout était déjà établi depuis des décennies ou même des siècles, avoir des secrets -autres que des aventures et tromperies conjugales- faisait office de divertissement. La jeune déesse du printemps était alors aujourd'hui, plus que les festivités, le divertissement principal. 

On regardait donc à la fois le concours et à la fois la demoiselle qui tentait de mémoriser les gestes des archers concurrents, afin de les reproduire plus tard et se perfectionner. Et non loin des estrades, éloignée de son amant, une nymphe jalousement possessive dévorait du regard la femme en robe bordeau. Elle avait établi dans son cerveau paranoïaque un lien malheureusement correct, celui que cette femme en rouge et l'inconnue dont avait parlé Poséidon était la même personne. Non, Hadès ne poserait pas les yeux sur cette...gamine alors qu'elle osait déjà ravir la vedette que la nymphe s'était auto-proclamée, après avoir mis tant de temps à choisir sa tenue pour aujourd'hui.

Sans même lui avoir adressé la parole, sans même avoir fait quoique ce soit, sans même avoir voulu s'en faire une ennemie, Perséphone possédait déjà une personne hostile, ou du moins méfiante, envers elle.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Resté à l'abri des colonnes de la salle du trône, Hadès était installé dans un coin discret et parlait avec Poséïdon revenu vers lui. Il était à des lieux de tout ce qui était féminin et ne s'en préoccupait pas le moins du monde. Si la journée continuait ainsi, ça ne lui déplairait pas. A moitié dissimulé par les draperies le long des colonnes, s'agitant au gré du vent, le dieu des Enfers se sentait satisfait et y trouvait un bon compromis entre respecter l'invitation de son frère et son manque d'envie de discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille. Encore mieux, tout le monde était arrivé et le couple olympien était donc sorti profiter du buffet, vidant par là même la salle du trône. Encore quelques heures à tenir et il pourrait se retirer tranquillement pour retrouver le calme de son palais.


End file.
